Keys are a girl's best Friend
by pairegal21
Summary: After another battle with the company Adam and Elle let off some steam oneshot first adelle lol.


**Title:** Keys are a girl's Best Friend

**Pairing:** Adam/Elle

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** After another battle with the company Adam and Elle let off some steam.

**Dedicated to nodrama**

**I feel so guilty its like pure adelle porn lol**

'Elle what are you doing?' It had all happened so quickly one minute Elle and I were running from some people from the company who had caught us out on one of small missions and the next we were in a hotel room which Elle had locked us in and and she had pushed me down to the bed. She couldn't have been turned on by that chase for our lives or could she? They had sex once before when he was trapt in the company. She was vulnerable and young but so enticing.

'Elle remember the last time…' Elle put a finger to Adam's mouth 'Shhh.. It's just another one time thing, you can just forget about it in the morning you're probably drunk anyway.' The only thing he was intoxicated by was Elle's presence every time she was in the same room as her he pictured pinning her against the wall and kissing her roughly against her lips and grabbing her in every place imaginable. It was hard to forget any time he had spent with her, once she had been inside of him she would never leave. Adam wish he had more control over what Elle did to him but she was his one weakness the only thing that could his break him.

Ádam stopped resisting and let Elle slide his top off chucking it to the floor, then she moved to unbuckle his belt, as soon as he felt Elle's fingers lightly pressing against his cock as she unzipped his pants Adam let a tiny moan escape. He had to be in control he cursed himself, how could she get to him so much.

'Down Boy' A playful smile spread on Elle's lips she had had seen Adam's bulge get a whole a lot bigger, she was more then excited. She gently stroked his cock to tease Adam, she liked to torture people any way she could. 'Elle' Adam gasped then he just stopped and let his head fall back as Elle climbed on top of his body straddling him. She rocked her hips into a slow motion with that smile still playing on her lips looking into Adam's eyes 'Oh Adam what am I going to do with you." Adam couldn't stop moaning it just felt so good he moved to grab her hips to push her harder into him. 'Hey, no I'm the one in control her, you don't want to be bad boy now do you Adam?' She slapped his hands away and continued to tease him as she kept rolling her hips around in the same pace, then she slowly took her top off throwing it to the floor as well. She saw Adam's eyes widen once he could she the black laced bra that barely covered her breasts. 'You want to touch them, don't you Adam well…' As she trailed off she leaned down so she was lying completely on top of him so Adam could feel the fabric of her bra and her soft breasts against his bare chest. 'Elle.. please…' Adam begged, Elle didn't give in to what Adam wanted only what she wanted. Elle grabbed on to the bed posts then began thrusting into Adam. 'Adammm…mmm.' She started out slow gradually building up getting faster. Adam didn't let anything stop him from grabbing her hips this time and Elle was too caught up to stop him. 'That's it baby… harder… harder!' Adam dug his nails into Elle's hip pushing her faster helping her get deeper inside. She screamed in pleasure. He loved hearing her orgasms they were so beautiful. While Elle was so caught up like this, he knew he would pay for it later but he didn't care he unclasped her bra and flew it away and there her beautiful breasts bounced gently all around as she continued to pump harder and harder into his cock.

Adam tilted his head forward capturing one of Elle's nipples in his mouth biting down lightly, 'Oh Adam, Yes…' She screamed again, Elle was losing control Adam had won he then flipped her over so that she was underneath. 'You'll pay for that later you know' Elle threatened. 'It'll be worth it', he smirked at her. Adam began masagging Elle's breasts and she couldn't hold back the moans either then he began thrusting his cock as deep as he wanted. He didn't care whether she was in pain or not. He had to satisfy himself only in any way possible. 'Adam, you're so fast your, Oh My god' And that was definitely the loudest I had ever heard Elle scream. I had definitely hurt her but no doubt she was enjoying herself. Elle then tried to inflict the same amount of pain as I had on her. She dug in her fingernails so hard into the bare skin of my back that I bled. It wouldn't matter for me it would only ever matter if she got hurt. 'Elle, love….' Adam was on the verge of screaming. 'Hey, no calling me love okay!' Now Elle was mad. I couldn't help it, it was just a habit I had called 'love' to all the people I fucked. There was no way I could remember every women I had slept with for an entire 400 years. 'You know what I think it was about time you were punished.' Elle used all the strength she had and tossed him from on top of her to the floor. 'What are you gonna do to me, love?' Adam said mockingly. She jumped on top him straddling him again 'Hmmm well let me see.. How does this feel?' Elle used her power to jolt Adam's cock, and he screamed then composed himself, 'Do it again.' Elle was happy again it looked like it was going to be a very long night.


End file.
